bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Popsikkaat
Popsikkaat is the Finnish dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed from 2003-2006 on DVD by Finnkino and was dubbed at veteran studio Tuotantotalo Werne Oy. Due to it not being very popular in Finland, the dub has only seen a mere six DVDs and one book. Translations and Voices Episodes #Rouskuvia tarinoita (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Crunchy stories) #Vihaiset viinirypäleet (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (Angry grapes) #Eripuraiset naapurit (Are You My Neighbor?) (Diverse neighbors) #Herra Nekkulan suklaatehdas (Rack, Shack and Benny) (Mr. Nezzer's chocolate factory) #Taavi ja jättiläiskurkku (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (Dave and the giant cucumber) #Hullunkurisia lauluja (Very Silly Songs!) (Silly songs) #Ihmelari ja puppu ulkoavaruudesta (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #Josse ja suuri muuri (Josh and the Big Wall!) (same translation) #Madame Mustikka (Madame Blueberry) #Ihmelari ja Juorukki (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #Kuningas ja kumiankka (King George and the Ducky) (King and rubber duck) #Tyttö josta tuli kuningatar (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) (The girl who became queen) #Lempeä viikinki (Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Joulun tähti (The Star of Christmas) (same translation) #Larin sumeaa viihdettä (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) (Larry's funny entertainment) #Pikku-Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (Little Joe) #Pääsiäiskertomus (An Easter Carol) (An Easter story) #Kukkelin tarina (A Snoodle's Tale) (same translation) #Engelsmanni ja omeletti (Englishman with an Omelet) (Englishman and an omelet) #Sumopainiooppera (Sumo of the Opera) #Herttua ja suuri piirakkasota (Duke and the Great Pie War) (same translation) Book *Lukevaat Raamattua (Bible Storybook) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Eihän pimeässä ole mitään pelottavaa — ainakaan hirviöltä!? Juniori-parsapoika on katsonut kauhuelokuvaa Frankenselleristä ja nyt hän ei uskalla mennä nukkumaan. Lari Kurkku ja Bobi Tomaatti kertovat ettei turhista kannata säikkyä. God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! Popsikkaat kertovat tarinan huonosti käyttäytyvistä viinirypäleistä jotka saavat oppia miltä pilkka tuntuu kun se osuu omalle kohdalle. Toisessa tarinassa Lari ja Bobi haaksirikkoutuvat autiolle saarelle. Are You My Neighbor? Bobi kertoo Juniorille tarinan kahdesta kaupungista joiden asukkaat riitelivät keskenään, koska eivät tunteneet toisiaan. Naapureiden kanssa pitäisi aina olla hyvissä väleissä. Rack, Shack and Benny Nekkulan suklaatehtaalla juhlitaan. Ekku, Pekku ja Hekku saavat luvan syödä niin paljon suklaata kuin ikinä jaksavat. Mutta onkohan se ihan viisasta? Josh and the Big Wall! Josse johtah kansaa, joka on paennut Egyptistä ja asunut aavikolla. Nyt hänen on keksittävä keino jonka avulla he pääsevät takaisin kotimaahansa. Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Ester —niminen tyttö joutuu vastoin tahtoaan naimisiin Persian kuninkaan kanssa. Tyttö saa pian huomata että kuningattarena olemisella on oma tarkoituksensa. The Star of Christmas Part 1 Pieni Edmund-poika valmistelee ystäviensä kanssa vaatimatonta joulunäytelmää "Joulun tähti". Samaan aikaan Cavis ja Millward suunnittelevat menestysmusikaalia Lontooseen. Part 2 Cavis ja Millward päättävät varastaa salaperäisen "Joulun tähden" uuden musikaalinsa vetonaulaksi. Mutta seuraukset ovat kauaskantoiset, eikä mikään menekään ihan niin kuin he suunnittelevat. Dub Credits *Finnish dialogue: Annamari Metsävaino *Executive producer: Jaana Hovinen *Mixing: Magnus Axberg Trivia *Although Finland is a predominantly Christian nation, this dub oddly uses the somewhat non-religious cut. This means that like VeggieTales on TV and the classroom editions in the USA, some of the episodes were edited to remove some references to God, presuambly because some people in Finland don't believe in God. *The Silly Songs were played at the end instead of in the middle. *Some of the Silly Songs were different such as: **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything appearing on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **The Water Buffalo Song appearing on Madame Blueberry **Endangered Love appearing on Dave and the Giant Pickle, with it appearing after Love My Lips. **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps appearing on King George and the Ducky *The Star of Christmas and An Easter Carol were both split into two parts. * Very Silly Songs! has a few differences from the original American version. **The VeggieTales theme is placed before the workout countertop segment. **A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the workout segment. **The workout segment is cut to short, as it stops right after Bob says, "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape." **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Dance of the Cucumber and Lagoon Song were omitted for reasons unknown. ***The two songs were bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. *In the non-religious cut, God Is Bigger retains the original lyrics. This dub further removes religious content by having Bob say that monsters do not exist. **This is ironic, considering monsters were seen jumping in Junior's drawer towards the end of the first part. Gallery popsikkaat-1-rouskuvia-tarinoita-lasten-dvd-elokuva.jpg popsikkaat-2-taavi-ja-jattilaiskurkku-lasten-dvd-elokuva.jpg popsikkaat-3-kuningas-ja-kumiankka-lasten-dvd-elokuva.jpg popsikkaat-4-joulun-tahti-lasten-dvd-elokuva.jpg popsikkaat-5-pikku-joe-lasten-dvd-elokuva.jpg popsikkaat-6-kukkelin-tarina-lasten-dvd-elokuva.jpg Popsikkaat-lukevat-Raamattua.jpg Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals